zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Mask
Masks are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Masks usually have different properties that are activated when Link wears one. In some games, masks play a greater role than in others. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time There is a side quest Link can complete to obtain the Mask of Truth. Once the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Castle Town opens, Link can borrow a mask from the shop in order to sell it to someone else and return the money to the Happy Mask Salesman. Once Link manages to sell four of the masks, he is given the Mask of Truth. By this time, Link can also switch between the different masks. The Mask of Truth can be used to listen to the various Gossip Stones scattered throughout Hyrule. They each tell Link random facts; some facts are more important than others. Additionally, it can be used (prior to traveling to the future for the first time) to obtain a Deku Nut carry limit upgrade on the Forest Stage. Masks File:Keaton Mask.png|Keaton Mask File:Skull Mask Artwork.png|Skull Mask File:Spooky Mask.png|Spooky Mask File:Bunny Hood (Majora's Mask).png|Bunny Hood File:Mask of Truth (Majora's Mask).png|Mask of Truth File:Goron Mask.png|Goron Mask File:Gerudo Mask.png|Gerudo Mask File:Zora Mask (Majora's Mask).png|Zora Mask The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Masks are an essential part of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Other than the eponymous Majora's Mask, there are twenty-four collectible masks, four of which transform Link into an entirely different race. These masks are the Deku Mask, Goron Mask, Zora Mask, and the Fierce Deity's Mask. The other twenty masks serve lesser purposes, only used in brief portions of dungeons or for a side quest. Three of the four transformation masks, as well as the Gibdo mask are made from purifying someone with the "Song of Healing", which in turn results in a mask. If Link gives the Lunar Children all of the non-transforming masks, he will receive the Fierce Deity's Mask from the fifth lunar child. It has been thought that masks in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask could be based off of things from the "real-world". An older coin of New Zealand has a mask that looks somewhat similar to Majora's Mask. Other masks in the game have also been thought to be based off of other things. The Kamaro Mask has been thought to be based off of the Trance Dancer mask, worn by Maori people. The Bremen Mask has been thought to be based off of another Maori mask called the Batik Flame Mask. Other masks and things in the game have also been thought to be based off of Maori masks and items. Masks File:All-Night Mask.png|All-Night Mask File:Blast Mask.png|Blast Mask File:Odolwa's Remains.png|Odolwa's Remains File:Bremen Mask.png|Bremen Mask File:Bunny Hood (Majora's Mask).png|Bunny Hood File:Captain's Hat.png|Captain's Hat File:Circus Leader's Mask.png|Circus Leader's Mask File:Couple's Mask.png|Couple's Mask File:Deku Mask.png|Deku Mask File:Don Gero's Mask.png|Don Gero's Mask File:Fierce Deity's Mask.png|Fierce Deity's Mask File:Garo's Mask.png|Garo's Mask File:Giant's Mask.png|Giant's Mask File:Gibdo Mask.png|Gibdo Mask File:Goron Mask.png|Goron Mask File:Great Fairy's Mask.png|Great Fairy's Mask File:Kafei's Mask.png|Kafei's Mask File:Kamaro's Mask.png|Kamaro's Mask File:Keaton Mask.png|Keaton Mask File:Mask of Scents.png|Mask of Scents File:Mask of Truth (Majora's Mask).png|Mask of Truth File:Moon Mask.png|Moon Mask File:Postman's Hat.png|Postman's Hat File:Romani's Mask.png|Romani's Mask File:Stone Mask.png|Stone Mask File:Sun Mask.png|Sun Mask File:Zora Mask (Majora's Mask).png|Zora Mask The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Doggie Mask is part of the trading quest for the Noble Sword. If Link trades a Tasty Meat to the Happy Mask Salesman, he receives this mask. Link then can trade it with Mamamu Yan for a Dumbbell. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hero's Charm allows Link to see an enemy's health. Also, in the Nintendo Gallery in Forest Haven, on the wall behind Carlov the Sculptor; there can be seen the Bunny Hood, the Goron Mask, the Keaton mask, and a fourth mask that looks very similar to the All-Night Mask. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Mayor Hagen collects masks and has many of them on the wall of his home. Identical masks can also be found on the Royal Hyrule Library's walls. The masks can be knocked over if Link uses the Pegasus Boots to ram into the wall, and occasionally drop Rupees. A book called A History of Masks can be found by Link in Mayor Hagen's Lakeside Cabin and must be brought to the Royal Hyrule Library in order to progress in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Hawkeye, which Link can purchase after Malo opens Malo Mart, increases visual acuity and can be used in conjunction with the Bow to create a "sniper scope." Because Link goes into the first person view when wearing the Hawkeye, he is never actually seen wearing the Hawkeye by the player. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items